Kamen Rider Taisen GaKi
by Kabutopsu
Summary: Dunia Kuuga dan Kiva bercampur dan menyebabkan kehancuran terjadi dimana-mana. Banyak Rider nyasar muncul! Langsung aja baca, gak pinter bikin Summary
1. Kuuga no Sekai: Chap 1

Alow** prends,**

**ini fanfic pertama saya yang di post di sini. Aslinya sih banyak. Cuman karena kebanyakan kaya skenario gitu, jadinya gak saya post. Moga kalian suka, jangan lupa RnR**

**This is it, begin!  
><strong>

**Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Kuuga x Kiva.**

**Chapter 1: **Nyasar

Disclaimer: Kamen Rider bukan punya saya, tapi punya pak Shotaro Ishinomori.

"Godai Yuusuke, Unidentified Lifeform terdeteksi! Ada 12 km dari tempatmu kearah Barat!" Ichijou mengkontak Godai dengan walkie talkienya sambil melaju dengan kencang kearah dimana Unidentified lifeform itu terdeteksi.

"Baik!" Godai segera melaju ke arah barat dengan TryChaser2000 miliknya yang sekarang diubah namanya jadi TryChaser2012 karena sekarang tahun 2012 (Loh kok? ==''). BTCS Segera dipasangnya dan motor berubah menjadi warna Kuuga.

"Henshin!" Godai melakukan perubahannya karena dah gak ada orang dijalan gak ketahuan deh kalau dia Kuuga. Diseberang jalan, banyak kerumunan wisatawan sedang berkunjung. Tiba-tiba, banyak benda seperti taring kelelawar berada diatas pundak mereka, kemudian menusuk pundak mereka bersamaan dan kemudian mereka semua menjadi transparan. Seekor monster seperti-vampir muncul dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Godai kemudian menghentikan TryChasernya kemudian berlari menuju makhluk itu.

"Ichijou-san aku sedang diserang seorang Unidentified Lefiform, namun bentuknya berbeda dari yang biasanya. Mereka terlihat seperti vampir!" Godai berbicara dengan Ichijou menggunakan Walkie talkienya.

"Hadapi dia dulu, aku akan menahan UL disini semampuku," Ichijou menjawab

Si monster vampir kemudian melompat keatas gedung tinggi dan kemudian menembaki Godai dari atas. Godai berusaha menghindar namun ia terkena 1 tembakan. Kemudian Monster vampir itu turun kebawah dan memukuli wajah Godai dengan kedua tangannya.

"Chou Henshin!" Warna tubuh Godai berubah menjadi Putih-Ungu ditangkisnya pukulan dari monster vampir itu dan kemudian ia berlari ke TryChaser2012 nya untuk mengambil BTCS. Stang motor itu pun berubah menjadi pedang panjang. Monster vampir itu kemudian menembakkan balon air dari mulutnya, namun nihil, tidak berefek apapun bagi Godai. Majulah Godai menuju sang vampir. Sang vampir mundur karena ia takut akan serangan Godai. Monster itu sekarang terjepit dan Godai segera menebaskan pedangnya kearah si vampir.

"Tunggu!" kata Vampir itu, lalu ia berubah bentuk menjadi seperti-manusia, "A.. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai mereka semua, aku merasakan kekuatan aneh merasuki diriku dan aku tak bisa mengendalikanya, tolong jangan bunuh aku!" rengek sang monster. Godai berubah kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"Lalu mengapa kau tadi menyerangku?" tanya Godai.

"Badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya, aku tak bisa mengendalikanya. Kekuatan ini sungguh besar," jawab si monster.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Godai.

"Isaka, Mishima Isaka," jawabnya pelan.

[Opening Theme]

Karappo na hoshi Jidai wo Zero kara Hajimeyou

Chou Henshin Kamen Rider Kuuga

[End of Opening Theme]

"Kau harus segera mempelajari mengendalikan kekuatan itu agar tidak menyerang manusia, mungkin aku bisa mengajarimu," Godai mengulurkan tangannya, "aku Godai Yuusuke, biasa bertemu denganmu," sambungnya. Isaka kemudian menjabat tangannya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa aku harus pergi mungalahkan UL!" Gumam Godai.

"UL?" tanya Isaka.

"Mereka adalah makhluk kuno yang mengadakan permainan untuk membunuh manusia," jawab Godai.

"Aku ikut, mungkin aku bisa melatih kemampuanku ini," Ujar Isaka.

Godai kemudian segera naik keatas TryChaser bersama Isaka dan memasang BTCSnya kembali. Godai melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

KRESSERK SREEKKK...

Walkie talkie Godai berbunyi, "Godai, cepat! Pasukan kami kurang kuat untuk menghadapinya! Cepat!".

"Sebentar lagi kami sampai!" Godai menjawab

Dengan cepatnya Godai melaju lurus kearah barat dan memotong jalan. Saat Godai sampai di tempat kejadian, tempat itu sudah hancur api berada dimana-mana dan juga banyak percikan darah.

"HENSHIN!" Godai berubah kembali dengan bentuk Mighty Kuuganya dan kemudian berlari kearah gang kecil di pook jalan. Isaka juga ikut dengan menggunakan bentuk vampirnya.

Terlihat Ichijou sedang menembaki Monster seperti vampir lainnya. Tunggu seperti vampir jangan-jangan?

"Yo! Isaka!" Monster itu menyapa Isaka dengan akrab. Bagaimana ia bisa mengenal Isaka?

"Godai! Belakangmu!" Ichijou mengingatkan Godai ada Monster(Isaka).

"Tenang saja Ichijou-san, dia berada di pihak kita," kata Godai

"Isaka! Apa benar? Kau itu musuh manusia! Kau **NEO FANGIRE!**" kata monster vampir yang menyerang Ichijo, "manusia dalah makanan kita!" Ia Melanjutkan.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Siapa Kau?" Isaka terjatuh lemas.

"Aku adalah kakakmu, Masaki," Ia berubah menjadi bentuk manusia kembali.

"Onii-chan, kenapa kau..."

"Matilah kau manusia!" Masaki menoleh kearah Ichijou wajahnya seperti dipenuhi kaca-kaca berwarna-warni. Di atas pundak Ichijou, terdapat benda seperti taring yang pernah dilihat oleh Godai.

"AWAS!" Seseorang menyelamatkan Ichijou ia mirip dengan Godai, namun warna badannya emas.

"Kau mengganggu!" Misaki kemudian merubah dirinya menjadi Neo Fangire Kembali. Ia maju kearah orang-yang-menyelamatkan Ichijou dan memukulnya dengan keras. Orang itu berhasil menahannya. Didorongnya Misaki dan orang itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Tanduknya bertambah 4 dan lalu ia melompat dan menendang dengan kaki kanannya, "Mati Kau!". Misaki kemudian jatuh tak berdaya. Diatas kepalanya terdapat lingkaran biru bercahaya lalu ia meledak.

"Yo! Kuuga!" Makhluk itu menyapa Godai dengan nama 'Kuuga'

"S..siapa kau?" Godai bertanya.

"Kamen Rider Agito, Souichi," Souchi menjawab.

"Kau! Kau membunuh Onii-Chan takkan kumaafkan!" Isaka kemudian berlari menuju Agito dan menyerang dengan Cakarnya.

Godai lalu berlari menuju Isaka dengan kecepatan penuh, "Isaka!"

End of Chapter

**Karena masih Chap 1 aku buat agak Klise dan ini dah malem, ngantuk dah, mau tidur dulu besok sekolah(malah ngomongin ini). BTW agan-agan jangan lupa Ripiwnya.  
><strong>

Jikai Kamen Rider Kiva

"Wataru, makluk apa itu?" Kivat bingung melihat monster yang menyerupai kecoa itu. "Sabuk itu," Nago tak pasti melihat Sabuk berwarna Hijau-kuning yang merubah menjadi New-IXA. "Kyaaa! Mkumbang macam apa itu?" Tatsulot ketakutan liat Kumbang batu raksasa bisa terbang.


	2. Kiva no Sekai: Chap 1

**Yow! I'm back!**

**Well cuma selisih berapa hari gak sampe 4 hari :P**

**Sekarang Fic ini nyeritain di dunia Kiva.**

**Ada Kamen Rider baru didalemnya. Here it is**

**Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Kuuga x Kiva**

**Taisen GaKi**

**Chapter 2: **Nyasar lagi...

Disclaimer: KR punya TOEI dan pak Shotaro Ishinomori. Nih Fanfic punyaku

2009(DECADE? Tapi kok Wataru gak mbimbing Decade buat itu(Apaan sih?)

"Neo Fangire, apa yang membuat mereka ke waktu ini?" Wataru berpikir sambil menikmati air panasnya.

"Hoi Wataru, coba nanti kita pergi ke masa depan dengan Castle Doran," kata Kivat. Kiva dan Tatsulot sedang berada diatas kapal bentuk biola.

"Buat apa?" Wataru bertanya.

"Gak tau," Jawab Kivat dengan tenang

GUBRAAKKK

-...-

KRIEEKKK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, "Yo,Wataru, aku ikut," Seseorang muncul ke kamar mandi.

"Nago-san, menurutmu apa yang membuat Neo-Fangire ke waktu kita," tanya Wataru. Nago diam, "Mungkin Taiga dapat memberi tahu sesuatu," jawabnya.

"Wataru, apa kau sudah dengar berita tentang Rider-Seperti-IXA menyerang warga?" tanya Nago. Wataru menggeleng, "Memang ada apa?" tanyanya.

Nago heran, "Mana otakmu? Ia tidak bisa diandalkan akan aku habisi dia," ujarnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku selesai, terimakasih air panasnya," Nago kemudian meninggalkan kamar mandi itu.

"Wataru, IXA jahat ya? Aku punya firasat buruk tentangnya," gumam Tatsulot. Wataru diam tidak menjawab dan menurunkan badannya kedalam bak mandi tersebut.

[Opening Theme]

Baku Baku beatin' heart! kattobashite kick it up.

Baki baki burning heart! Kimi Koso one and only.

[End]

1987

"Kita harus mencari pengguna IXA baru," gumam Master.

"Tidak usah," balas Yuri, "Biar aku saja yang menjadi pengguna IXA yang baru, aku bisa mengalahkan Rook, berarti aku mampu melawan Fangire lainnya," sambung Yuri.

"Benar," Shima mengiyakan.

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanya master, "para Fangire telah musnah sekarang,"

"Kabarnya, ada musuh yang menembus waktu dari tahun 2031 mereka menyebut diri mereka dengan'Neo Fangire'," Shima menjelaskan, "tapi, sebelum kau menggunakan IXA ini, akan aku tambahkan sedikit perubahan agar kau tidak sakit menggunakannya," tambahnya.

"Yo!" Pintu bar terbuka muncul lelaki berkacamata hitam dan berjaket kulit dengan muka sangar dari luar.

"Jirou!" Semua yang berada di bar kaget.

"Shima, bisakah kau membuat IXA baru?" tanyanya

Shima menghembuskan napas "Fuhh, akan kuusahakan," ujarnya.

"Gawat! Aku melihat orang-orang diserang oleh monster-monster aneh berbentuk serangga! Hosh.. hosh.. di taman bermain anak-anak tidak jauh dari sini, tolong!" Seseorang yang tidak dikenal masuk dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Neo-Fangire!" Yuri kemudian segera berlari keluar restoran maid 'amour menuju arah yang diberitahukan orang tadi.

"Aku juga sepertinya harus ikut," Jirou melepas kacamatanya dan lalu pergi menyusul Yuri.

-...-

"I-itu! Berbeda dengan fangire biasanya!" Yuri terkejut melihat monster yang ternyata bukan fangire, "Apakah kau Legendorga?" Yuri ingat saat bumi masa depan bahaya akibat Legendorga.

Monster itu terdiammenatap Yuri dengan heran, "ngbeska jdaih ekpasda" (bahasa apaan nih?)Ujar monster itu. Sekarang Yuri yang bingung, "Apa maksudmu?".

"Dasar manusia bodoh, tidak mengerti bahasa kami!" ejeknya

"Dia bukan Fangire atau Neo-Fangire, itu adalah Grongi" terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Yuri. Setelah dilihat orang itu memakai jaket hitam dan mengenakan celana jean biru tua dengan rambut lurus kedepan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Yuri. Laki laki itu menggoyangkan tangan kanannya, "Hikari, Kamen Rider Hikari(OC no. 3 di fanfic ini)," Jawabnya.

"Kamen Rider?" Yuri heran sampai ia tak sadar grongi itu menyerangnya.

"Roa!" jaring-jaring muncul dari mulut grongi kearah Yuri, namun Hikari membelokkannya.

"Senjata yang kau pegang itu tidak akan mampu untuk mengalahkannya," ujar Hikari.

"Kita lihat saja," Yuri menembakkan IXA Knuckle kearah Grongi itu. Ia terkene serangan yang tidak terlalu serius tapi menyakitkan, "Apa kubilang?"

"Cih," Hikari kemudian maju kedepan "Henshin!" Ia memasang benda ke pinggangnya lalu terikat dengan sendirinya ke tubuhnya, ia lalu memuar roda yang berada di sabuknya dan menekan tombol diatasnya lalu terlemparlah sebuah kubus darii sabuk keatas. Hikari berhenti berjalan untuk melakukan lompatan kearah kubus itu lalu melakukan salto dan memasukkan kubus itu kesabuknya. Badannya berubah menjadi putih, dengan 2 antena dikepatanya dengan mata merah, di tangan kiri nya tersangkut sebuah pedang yang ada sebuah kotaknya dibawah gagang pedangnya. Bagian badannya bewarna hitam kecuali lengan dan di mata kakinya terdapat roda berduri yang tajam.

"Kuuga?" Grongi itu heran.

"Bukan," Jawab Hikari singkat. Ia lalu menarik pedangnya dan membuka kotak kecil di bawah gagangnya, sebuah kubus berbentuk kepala Kuuga muncul lalu ia masukkan ke sabuknya "Henshin," ujarnya. Badannya kemudian berubah menjadi Mighty Kuuga, "Sekarang aku Kuuga," Ujarnya.

"Raaa!" Grongi itu kemudian melompat kearah Hikari lalu memukul menendang dengan cepatnya, Hikari jatuh namun ia masih bisa berdiri. Grongi itu lalu menembakkan Jaringnya keatas gedung dan lalu menggunakannya sebagai tali agar bisa melakuka _swing kick_ Hikari menangkis dengan tangannya, dibelokkan arah tendangannya, ditaruhnya pedang ke kakinya lalu kubus kuuga yang ia punya ia masukkan kembali dan ia berubah menjai normal Hikari lalu ia melakukan ancang-ancang untuk melakukan tendangan.

"Kuuga Rider Kick!" Hikari maju kedpan lalu melakukan salto dan menendang kearah Grongi itu Sebuah segel muncul di badannya dan ia meledak dengan dahsyat.

-...-

2008

Suara Bloody Rose terdengar di telinga Wataru, "Kivat!" Wataru dan Kivat segera berlari keluar rumah menuju tempat Neo Fangire berada.

Di tempat yang sudah ditentukan di cerita ini, (heh?). Oh salah, maksud saya;

Di tempat dimana Neo Fangire itu ditemukan. Sudah banyak orang-orang menjadi transparan karena dihisap Life energynya. Wataru kemudian memegang kepala Kivat "Gaburi" Kivat menggigit tangan Wataru lalu muncul tanda di beberapa bagian tubuh Wataru dan muncullah sabuk merah di pinggangnya, "Henshin". Wataru menggantungkan Kivat secara terbalik di sabuknya kemuadian ia berubah menjadi 'monster-seperti-vampir '.

"Kiva!" Neo-Fangire itu kemudian berlari menuju Wataru dan meloncat lalu menghantamnya dengan dua tangan. Wataru menahan dengan kedua tangannya. Namun dibelakangnya terdapat gerakan monster lain, "kuurya!" monster itu menghantam Kiva dengan cakar dikakinya. Wataru lalu terjatuh dengan bertumpu pada kaki kanannya.

"Wataru!" Nago muncul dari depan "READY!" Nago menancapkan IXA Knuckle ke tangannya.

"HENSHIN!" Ia taruh Ixa Knucklenya ke sabuk. Lalu "Fist-On" Ia berubah menjadi ksatria putih jaman beghula' tapi modern. Ia lalu menembak-nembak monster yang menyerang Kiva tadi.

"Nago-San!" Ujar Wataru.

"Kau Habisi si Neo-Fangire, aku akan melawan monster Jangkrik aneh ini!" Ujar Nago

"Hen..shin!" Seorang pemuda dengan pakaian compang-camping kayak gembel menuju mereka semua. "Itu!" Nago Kaget melihat Knuckle IXA berwarna Hijau-Hitam.

Pemuda misterius itu kemudian berubah menjati Ksatria Hitam-Ijo kayak Ixa gitu deh. dan lalu menembak Kedua monster tersebut sampai mati dan tiada bekas. "IXA Lemah! Akan kukalahka kau!" Ujarnya pada Nago, ia kemudian menyerang Nago dengan pedang Salibnya namun Nago dengan cepat menangkisnya juga. Tapi pemuda itu memiliki akal lebih, ia adu dorong pedang dengan Nago tapi lalu melepaskannya sehingga Nago terdorong kedepan. Pemuda itu menembakinya. Namun, "Eh! Kumbang macam apa itu?" Kivat kaget melihat kumbang besar meluncur menyerang IXA hitam dengan menabraknya sampai tersangkut di dinding.

"Ini saatnya!" Nago kemudian memasukkan peluit ke sabuk IXA-nya "IXA Rise-Up!" Meluncurlah tembakan kearah IXA hitam dan Kumbang besar Raksasa itu. "Tunggu DULU!" Sagarc melindungi IXA hitam itu.

-Tubi kontinut-

**Nih kubuat agak panjang biar agak lama bacanya wkwkwk dan juga lama buatnya gara-gara gak buleh ngenet wowowo. BTW masih agak dibikin Klise soalnya jugaa masih chapter awal... Jangan lupa R&R Bos!**


End file.
